


Sunflowers

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flowers, Lots of flowers, M/M, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam never really understood what was romantic about flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry bc I think I already uploaded it but it's not showing up on my thing so guess what I'm uploading it again

Sam never really understood what was romantic about flowers. It may have been his cynicism, but why buy something for someone that was just going to die. Flowers were just foreshadowing that the relationship would die, or at least that’s how Sam saw it. He never understood why, instead of something meaningful, Dean always went for flowers to give to his date (well apart from the fact flowers could easily be stolen from the woods or someone’s garden.)

When his first Valentine’s day with Jess rolled by, Sam was sure that there was a reason Jess stopped by the flower shop to admire the pansies and the lilies and the roses. Most girls in relationships on campus were finding beautiful bouquets of red, yellow, green. Sam wasn't getting Jess some temporary flowers, despite the look on her face when she saw the cosmos blooming at the side of the road.

Instead, Sam got her a rock. It was shaped like a heart and painted pastel pinks and purples. In the middle, Sam had set a small garnet, Jess’ birthstone. Of course, she questioned it, holding the heavy trinket in her delicate hands. Sam shrugged his shoulders and told her: “Flowers die, rocks don’t.” Jess smirked at Sam and called him a dork before running off to tell all her friends about Sam’s big romantic gestures.

Sam winced at the memory now. He didn't do romantic gestures any more, he was too scared that whoever the person was, they’d die. He still didn't do flowers, still found them ridiculous. 

Until February 14th 2014, in which Gabriel had decided Sam would be his Valentine before Sam had a chance to say yes. Gabriel had told him to be ready by 8pm, and Sam was. He looked at his watch. 8:02pm. Gabriel was late, probably playing a prank on him, Sam decided, although he knew he was being irrational. He was only two minutes late, so the hunter tried to relax.

Finally, seven minutes later, the archangel appeared at his door, a blush on his face and gasping breaths like he had just ran a mile.

“Sorry I'm late,” he huffed out, almost apologetically. Before Sam could reply, Gabriel sauntered into the room, as if he wasn't choking for air. Sam stood by the door, mouth gaping open to say something, but he was at a loss for words, shocked but not surprised by Gabriel’s boldness and confidence as he strolled around Sam’s bare bedroom. Sighing, Sam shook his head before joining the angel at the other side of the room.

“Aren't you gonna ask me where I've been?” Gabriel said, eyebrow raised as he steadied his breathing. “Or why my face is all red and my tux is sweaty?”  
“Uh,” Sam stuttered, his jaw still hanging open slightly.

“You look a lot more attractive when you’re not trying to catch flies in your mouth, kiddo,” Gabriel joked, swaggering over to the hunter and gently pressing his mouth closed.  
“Where were you?” Sam questioned hesitantly, regaining his ability to speak.

“I was getting these,” Gabriel replied, shushing Sam before he even asked what. The archangel clicked his fingers, and suddenly Sam’s room erupted with sunflowers. On every surface, in every crevice, every corner, there was a golden flower beaming at him, some tall, some short, but everyone a canary yellow.

“Gabriel, what-”

“This is what people do, right?” Gabriel shrugged, stumbling towards one of the smaller sunflowers. The petals were full and bright, the flower stemming from a dark blue ceramic vase. “People find it romantic?”

“I guess,” Sam responded, eyebrows furrowed as he glanced at the overbearing vividness of his room. “But why so many?”

“They reminded me of your eyes, I thought you might like them.” Gabriel sounded very passive, as though he was happier finding them than trying to please Sam with them. Sam flashed him a small grateful smile before heading towards the door. 

“Got a date to go on, remember?” Sam laughed, gesturing towards the door. Gabriel laughed too, following Sam’s arm and heading towards the hallway.

Ever since Valentine’s Day, every time Gabriel took Sam out, he brought Sam at least one sunflower. Sam had positioned them all around his room, despite the looks he received from Dean. It still hurt to watch them die though, making Sam wince whenever a petal fell off.

One day in July, Gabriel appeared with three tall sunflowers, even though the couple had planned no date. The gesture confused Sam, who was sat researching at his desk, but he had no chance to ask why Gabriel had brought them as he spoke first.

“Ikarus sunflowers are just starting to bloom and I thought these ones were especially nice,” Gabriel said, placing the flowers on besides Sam’s bed. Sighing, Sam got up from the sturdy, wooden chair and towards the flowers. Gingerly, he stroked the petals, feeling the velvety softness.

“Why do you bring flowers?” Sam asked suddenly, whipping around to talk to the archangel.

“Because they’re nice,” Gabriel trivialised, sitting down on Sam’s stiff mattress.

“Flowers die,” Sam stated bluntly. Cautiously, he planted himself beside Gabriel, causing the mattress to sink a little.

“Everything dies,” Gabriel retorted almost immediately.

“Yeah, but I don’t like watching the sunflowers die,” Sam groused, glancing at all the yellow in the room. “It makes me feel like this is only temporary.”

“So, what? You want me to Beauty and the Beast the flowers so they’re eternal?” Gabriel offered. Sam raised an eyebrow, but as Gabriel shuffled towards the flowers, he felt himself nodding.

“Great!” Gabriel grinned. Gently, he place a finger to each sunflower in the room, about twenty in all. They each lit up with a flash of blue light before returning to their normal colours.

“Don’t ever think this is only temporary, Sammich,” Gabriel whispered as he returned to the hunter. Sam smiled slyly at him, before pulling him in for a kiss.


End file.
